narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Encounter 3: Team Ketsueki vs. Team Taki
<-Chūnin Exams Main The insertion has left you all rattled and disoriented. Wherever you are, you've kicked up alot of dust and debris. The interior of your pod is masked in near-total darkness, and only a very faint light is peeking through the entryways. 'Pre-Combat Actions and Roleplaying' 'Team Ketsueki' "Really? The seat wrinkled my outfit. Hmph." Iris complained, pulling her blade out with her open hand. She cut the belts that held her bound to restraints. She popped her ears, consistently trying to regain her hearing. "Really? This isn't okay at all." Iris stood to her feet she look left and right, her vision had faintly helped her. "Kinomi, Arahi." She stated looking for her teammates it was too dark. "I can smell you." She states, using her opposing hand, that her blade wasn't in, to wrap fire around her index finger. This created a light for her and her team. "Iris, don't be such a wrinkle-wort," Kinomi laughed as her face was lit up. "But maybe you might want to keep that dim, so we're not all sitting ducks by the fire. But thanks for light, I appreciate it." She said, dusting herself off. "What a ride! And its only just begun!" Kinomi was being her normal happy self. She was really hoping they would do good here. For Lady Ikioi. She thought. The dust provided a cover for them, so even with the dim light they wouldn't be discovered. Still in the pod, she whispered to her teammates. "Guys, let's do this. You know our home is counting on us. I think we can do this, together." Iris frowns at Kinomi, "Someone has to hold the looks of this group." She states, letting the fire on her finger for out. "Fine you have trouble then, I'll just rely on my smelling capabilities." She hissed, wiggling her nose at Kinomi. "Wait, where is Arahi." Iris frantically looked around. "Uh oh." She answer. "I was complimenting you! Just, don't fret about your outfit, you know?" Kinomi responded. "We need to work together, please? And we should find Arahi, before its too late. We need him too." She joined Iris, and joined in her troubled search. "He's not here." She gasped. Iris giggled, "Haha, Kinomi-chan." Iris began to smell around, she realized his scent was indeed gone. Vanished, other than what she was able to remember. Just so, she picked up something, it was familiar. "I found his scent. It's faint, but definitely there." She states heading towards the direction. For minutes the two walked, however on a sudden moment, Iris stopped. "Do you hear that Kinomi." From the dark, four bright white eyeballs shined. Iris made a hesitation, and it was wrong. She should have continued with her original thought. The four eyes charged in their direction, two heading towards Iris, the other two, towards her teammate. Just a moment before they got two close, the figure began to create memory in her head. This was the animal she feared the most, an . Both animals a few feet away from their face. Wind blew, pushing the alligators roughly into the pod's walls, disorientating them. Ginyagi was quickly summoned to add to the attack, using his horns to shatter their neck bones, killing the alligators. "Iris, it's safe now." Kinomi said, smiling. "I think we'll be able to eat these. I have some rations, but they're not substitute for real food. Can you cook them? Preferably in here. Then we'll gather stuff in here and set out to search for Arahi." Iris stood there, as she watched Kinomi defend the both of them. She couldn't move, her fear was overwhelming and she just stood. It wasn't until Kinomi spoke to her that she made a single budge. "Kinomi, thank you." Iris proclaimed, as she began to head over to the two gators on the ground. She unsheathed her blade, and stabbed both of the animals. She then dug it into the ground, so nah that it pointed upward. She made a small orb of fire in her palm, and out her hand under the gators, and set them aBlaze, slow cooking them. After a while, she finished, and the two ate. She stood up, and looked at Kinomi, "Let's continue to Arahi." Kinomi would take the straps from the seats, to choke anything that they found, or hold more food. Moving out of the pod, Iris and her began to investigate. Finding a sewer hole, Kinomi suggested that they should venture in. Iris, stopped for a moment. Her mind began to race for a moment, "Kinomi, maybe we should seek out our foe." She knew Kinomi would be against this decision, so she decided to go ahead and make herself clear. "Arahi will be perfectly fine, besides. Who else will take my hand in marriage?" She chuckled heading in the opposing direction. "I can actually smell more scents this way." And indeed, it does smell. The pungent odor of fungus assails Iris's sensitive nostrils. The gently glowing green mushrooms that adorn the sewer line are almost mesmerizing, and the flutter of the beetles around them hypnotic. Water is flowing down the tunnel away from you. Kinomi understood what Iris was saying, and asked her something. "Well what is better, approaching the other team on the same level, or getting the advantage on them from below? Below is more fun, and more effective. We could even set up mines down there as traps as they walk, sending them down into an environment we control." Iris chuckled, as she began to take her direction down below. She smiled along the way, keeping her youthful smile in tact. "I like being the lead. And it wouldn't be any better, if I didn't have you, and Arahi." She states, she then reached into her shirt, the back to be exact. She scratched, "Damn bugs." Leading down into the sewer tunnel from below, the two girl team went down underneath the level they were on, into another level below. As they apprached the other team, they would set up traps, so the opposing team could meet it. Basically, they set up mines using explosive tags, to trigger as they walked past. ----- He knew struggle, he understood the feeling of feeling trapped, enslaved, condemned, plunged into the darkness and forgotten. He hated that feeling, so the exams weren’t exactly his favorite activity and that guy, Shichirou, whatever his name was…eh, wasn’t exactly his favorite guy at the moment either. The instant the pod had shot off, Arahitogami’s seatbelt had ripped, shooting from the seat. He followed suit, the momentum of the pod shooting him outwards into the abyss, separating him from his teammates. He remembered, being in the “sky” at one period, then a second later he hit something hard..cement, no water. Really hard water. His body sank, lower and lower. Even the water was dark, he couldn’t see a thing, but it was surprisingly clean, no plant life..nothing filled it. Probably since it was no sun, nothing could grow down here. Arahitogami, after gaining a sense of balance over his body, even though it ached, he propelled himself through the water, attempting to swim to the not visible surface. However suddenly, a giant force of water pushed him, then pulled him into it. A wave? No, there was no current down here, he would have felt it once he sank. It had to be something else, but he wasn’t sure. However, once he felt the surface of something, something sticky-like, he knew instantly. He had been swallowed by something, and was currently trapped in its mouth as he thought. “Shit!”, the boy panicked, feeling himself sliding down the creature’s immense tongue. Immediately, he ripped a kunai from his pouch, stabbing the creature’s tongue, but to no avail. The kunai simply bounced off the surface, as if the thing that swallowed him had developed a natural resistant to knives. Before he could even think, he felt himself falling, down a tube… the creature’s throat. 'Team Taki' Aimi felt like a rag doll. The ride had been a bumpy one, and she had nearly thrown up twice on the way to where the pod currently lay, completely upside down. Honestly, between the straps and her reverse hanging assets, it was actually kinda hard to breath down here. The dust was not helping either. She had to get down, and that meant getting out of the straps. She grabbed one of the short blades off her back, and slid it between her shoulder and the strap, and unbeknownst to her, also one of the straps on her top. pulling it upwards relative to her, or downwards compared to the rest of the world, she cut through one of the shoulder straps. With one of the two straps holding her cut, she slid sideways out of the seat, however her strap on the other side had caught, meaning that as she twisted she was literally dragged out of her own top, leaving it dangling off the now limp seat strap. She landed on her feet, getting used to her surroundings. The fact she was currently half naked didn't bother her. Her clan's training was frequently done in minimal clothing due to the fact that all of her techniques required open skin in order to use. Normal coverings would merely impede her abilities. Her clothing wasn't even made of cloth, instead being made out of her own skin, shaped and modified to look like it was clothing. Steadying herself, she looked at her groggily stirring team mates above. "Are you two going to stay up there forever? There is fun to be had." She said, as she waited for one of them to respond. Enpa responded to Aimi's comments with a chill of cold air, lowering the temperature of the pod significantly. "Speak for yourself Aimi," Enpa replied, freezing then breaking the straps that were currently restraining her. Stepping away from the seat strap, Enpa surveyed her surroundings. With each step she took, the ground froze a little bit more, before condensing to the size of her footprint. She was a Tsuyujimo, a wielder of their bloodline and thought to be the clan's newest prodigy. To say she inherited her clan's abilities in full would simply understate the potency of her bloodline. She froze those she touched, and left traces of frozen footprints where she had passed, for she possessed an overabundance of freezing chakra. Despite her calm demeanor, her insides were at war with each other. For though she had possessed her own personality and values, another one lay underneath. As the elders of her clan put it, she was an old soul, a possessor of memories that she didn't understand and were not her own. In these memories lie a colder demeanor, a murderer who lay waste to the very clan that her ancestors could be drawn from. But enough of that morbid tale, for there was an exam to be fought, and won or lost by either team. "Ankoku....stop sulking and being mad at your boyfriend for we have a job to do," Enpa said with feeling. "Wait," Enpa thought, "why doesn't something feel right?" Using her sensory abilities, she picked up a significant amount of heat below her. "Is that you Aimi?" she whispered, before realizing that she just might be upside down. A sneeze signaled Ankoku's presence in the pod. Despite her unique powder bloodline, she still had a little bit of allergies when it came to dust. "I wish my powder gave me some aversion to dust," she sighed, bemoaning her existence. It was the second time she had to take these exams, after failing them at her former home in Getsu. Yes, she was a bit of a missing-nin, something not so surprising for her exceptional skill in the abilities that were gifted to her. "If not for that annoying boyfriend of mine, I would already be on my way to being a Tokubetsu Jonin," she growled, still sore over the subject even after several months had passed. "To think my prodigal reputation was tarnished because of his pathetic test taking abilities.....agh," she thought. Her attention was turned back to her body, as she felt a few bones in her back crack and protest under her stretching. With a heavy sigh, she got out a kunai, using it to wear away at strap still restraining her. Then she fell, with a large "umph!" onto the ground. Despite making a cushion of powder, her butt and her lower back still hurt, though not enough to signal a broken tail bone. As she got up, she felt one of her ankles buckle before slowly, slowly loosing up. "I guess I took more damage in that mission than I thought," she pondered, making a mental note of how the rest of her body was feeling. Her mind drifted to Minobu, who apparently was taking part in these exams as well. "Aimi, Enpa, where are you?" she called quietly, ignoring the claustrophobic darkness around her. Aimi felt more than heard the thump next to her. She had heard her team mates stirring above, and was happy that they were finally aware of their surroundings. She was a bit chilled right now, for Enpa had a bit of an anger issue for an ice girl. But she was used to the cold, having been on her team for several years now. All she had to do was thicken her skin a bit, and everything would be fine. Hearing her first berate their newest team mate, as Naotsugu had failed his written test, before whispering "Is that you Aimi?" "No..." she said with extreme sarcasm, "Its Madara Uchiha, I've come for your chakra." and then she as she heard her other team mate hit the floor with a thud. Ankoku slowly and gingerly made her way to her feet. As she made it to her feet, Aimi gave her a hug, burying the smaller girl's head between her exposed breasts. "Sorry about your boyfriend, but please treat us well. We need you for this exam. It will be so much fun." she said in her own bubbly way. Enpa jumped down from the upside down pod, landing on her hands before jumping back onto her feet. "Hmph," she replied to Aimi, "someone thinks they're very funny, talking about a guy who nearly shattered the world with his power and genjutsu," Enpa noticed Aimi embracing Ankoku in quite the lovey-dovey fashion. "I hate to break up the lovefest, but this isn't a moonspinner novel," she said, her voice dripping with just a little bit of sarcasm. Opening up her sensory patterns once more, she took stock of the quiet and darkened surroundings. From what she could tell, the pod had landed upside down in a very ungraceful fashion. However, turning off her sensory perception, she noticed a faint light emitting from a corner of the pod. "Are we the only ones here?" she asked, to which no one responded. Drawn to the light, she walked closer and closer, until she could make out its dimensions. "Well, I guess we might just have to open that entryway a little bit more," as she brushed her hands across the surface, taking off the gloves that prevented "accidental freezing". With a second feeling of the slightly ajar entryway, the entire froze over, weakening the surface underneath. With a kick and a punch, the door caved out, releasing acres of blinding light into the pod's gloomy cabin. Light, and water. A flow of a strange green liquid spills into the pod from the entryway, filled with tiny flecks of a glowing substance. After a moment of panic, it becomes apparent that the outside of your pod is surrounded in a luminescent fungus. Your pod had struck a street above, and rather than bouncing, it had plowed through the concrete and into the sewer system beneath. Although pungent, the liquid is basically harmless water. Small beetles flit about the fungus, apparently feasting upon the shrooms' spores. They too flicker and glow with a faint green light. The tunnel your pod rests in has water flowing in one direction downhill. Your pod has blocked the other direction, effectively making passage by it impossible. Aimi was still half smothering her new team mate with her chest, but she turned slightly to see the illuminated tunnel of some sort. "Well that's different, you don't see glowing mushrooms very much... But Enpa, you shouldn't be so grumpy... This is an opportunity to show our families that we have what it takes to be ninjas. So in the spirit of our new team mate and our chance at this, a group hug is in order." Aimi said as she pulled her other team mate into her embrace, tightly hugging both the smaller, in more ways than one, women into herself. Ankoku smiled at Enpa's grumbling as she joined the group hug. Her mind wandered while the hug continued, as she wondered how a 14 year old could have such large breasts. "Aimi," she asked while her face was still smothered in Aimi's chest, "I know this might come off as rude, but how come your breasts are so big? At least for a 14 year old anyway," she then went back to hugging Aimi, before making sure that Enpa was firmly tucked into the group hug. "According to Enpa, just to make men stupid and her jealous." Aimi responded with. Enpa broke away from the hug first, "enough with lovey-doveyness people, we have a mission to succeed on, and I don't know about you, but I prefer not to be caught off guard in a hug fest," With that Enpa walked away, motioning for Aimi and Ankoku to follow out of the man-made entryway and into the open-space beyond. "Well, let's see what team awaits us," Enpa said, "the weaker they are the sooner I can defeat them and become a chuunin, I have to keep ahead of that little red-eyed girl," "Told ya she was jealous." Aimi whispered to Ankoku as her cold team mate walked away. Instead of walking through the liquid, she applied Water Surface Walking Practice to walk on top of it, that way she wouldn't get it all over her shoes, since glowing everything was probably a bad idea. She let Enpa lead the way down the tunnels to the main sewer system below, with Ankoku right behind her. She used her hiden, Orihada, to create a pair of small tentacle like appendages, one of which headed forward, snaking under Enpa's shirt, before wrapping up and over first one shoulder than the other, creating an X over he chest before tying itself around the base of the tentacle, creating a harness around Enpa that could be used to pull her back to Aimi in case of trouble. She did the same thing to Ankoku behind her. Not only would this prevent them from getting separated in the maze that is the sewers, but would also allow Aimi to pull her team mates to her. She had the highest defense of the threesome, with her Hiden having both offensive and defensive uses. Enpa hated it when she did this, and Ankoku would probably feel weird about it, but it was better than Enpa wandering into an ambush and Aimi not being able to help her or Ankoku getting separated from the group. Enpa felt something snake over underneath her shirt, and around her shoulders, creating an X before tying itself neatly in the back. Enpa turned her head around, giving Aimi a look that could freeze the surface of the sun. "What did you do Aimi?" Enpa asked, a cold edge to her voice. It was not the first time that Aimi had "violated" her when using Orhiada, and it probably wouldn't be the last time either. She yawned, her anger dissipating in the excitement of the battle that lie ahead. "I hope they have some skilled combatants, it would be a shame if a simple cold was all that it took to defeat them," she thought, her blood rising and her grin becoming darker. The temperature of the area dropped just a little bit more, creating a fine layer of frozen water on just about everything in the tunnel. Ankoku on the other hand didn't feel weird about what Aimi was doing to her, as she her sense of feel told her that what was being wrapped around her was a harness or something to keep them locked together. The faint light of the goop illuminated her face while she used Water Surface Walking Practice in order to stay on top of the material that they were trudging through. It was going to be a long day, though the thought of finally becoming a chuunin cheered her a little. With all of the chaos going on back at home, it was good to focus on herself for once, and know that there were people supporting her, even if they didn't show it. Her mind wandered, as she wondered who they might meet when it came time for the battle to begin. Encounter 3 Time: 1 PM, Day 1 Advantage: Team Ketsueki Encounter Effects: The water is at knee-depth, halving movement for those not employing water walking practice (movement would count as two actions instead of one). The mycotoxins carried by spores in the water and air is anesthetic, targeting the nerve systems. Open exposure through wounds, consumption of this water or the fungus, or prolonged inhalation causes respiratory difficulties, mild hallucinations and eventually complete catatonic shock and paralysis. Special:'''Inverse Law of Shinobi: The two members of team Ketsueki each gain one additional action per turn, for a total of 4 each for the duration of their encounter, or until Arahitogami's arrival in the encounter. '''Round 1: Team Ketseuki Iris Senju: Iris followed behind Kinomi, activating her Water Surface Walking Practice, moving across the water, to her signaled position. She looked left and right, making sure her surrounding were at least safe for the two members. (Movement). Standing in her position, she pulled her Blade of Obsidian from its scabbard, channelling her chakra into the blade, reading herself for her first attack. The first attack could determine the last, and she wanted to make mistakes. Even as captain. "Come on Arahi!" She thought hoping the best for the third teammate. (Technically counts as 2 actions.) Kinomi Harema: Kionmi, gathering explosive tags, places them below the ground, on the underneath of the tunnel they had come from. Placing two, one in front of them, and one behind, she hoped for the mines to activate via pressure, sending them down into to the spacious water duct they had moved below. (Delayed Action (2)). (Counts as two actions) Kinomi gets positioned by the one behind them, and stations Iris to the other. She stands a little behind it, to start her next attack, should the team fall here. She activates Water Surface Walking Practice to move. (Movement). Kinomi readies herself to activate Weather Manipulation- wind, her specialization, to pull in the opponent to a kunai, enhanced with Wind to increase its piercing power somewhat, to attempt stab them with. This will only occur if the enemy falls through her mine. (Delayed Action). Round 1: Team Taki Ankoku Hikari: Ankoku Hikari activates Water Surface Walking Practice and follows both Enpa and Aimi to the place where their side tunnel merges with the main tunnel. Movement Ankoku creates a pair of Powder clones and sends them into a side tunnel opposite the branch they came out of in a single file line to recon the area beyond it. Two clones were sent in case the branches fork. The clones were ordered to split in case of a fork, but not to go beyond another fork. If they run into a second fork, they are to stand guard as sentries there. Subordinate Movement x 2 Aimi Kataihyouhi: Aimi activated Water Surface Walking Practice to stand on top of the water and is currently following Enpa Movement Aimi created a tentacle of skin and has wrapped it underneath Enpa's shirt in an X-shaped harness over both her front and back torso that is attached to Aimi. Delayed Defense Aimi created a tentacle of skin and has wrapped it underneath Ankoku's shirt in an X-shaped harness over both her front and back torso that is attached to Aimi. Delayed Defense Enpa Tsuyujimo: Enpa Activates Water Surface Walking Practice and leads the group into the main tunnel off their side branch. Movement As the group sets down the main tunnel, Enpa leaves A Blast of Cold Air submerged under the water beyond both side tunnels to activate if someone tries to follow them. In addition, she also leaves one another Twenty feet beyond the first one as a surprise trap if one finds the first one Delayed Action (trap) x2 Round 2: Team Ketseuki Iris Senju: Forfeited turn (skipped) Kinomi Harema: Noticing the enemy had not moved, Kinomi took this time to set up more traps around, the area for better use. She would place a scroll under her mine on the ground below, (Delayed Action) This would set off via pressure and touch, releasing two kunai up unto the air, once touched. She would then use place senbon in the air, levitating them with her air manipulation, waiting to fling them at the attacker as well. (Delayed Action) She then checked up on Iris and went back to her position, on the ready. (Movement, 2) Round 2: Team Taki Ankoku Hikari: Ankoku had seen what her clones had saw during their short lives. Like shadow clones, her powder clones transmitted all they learned back to the original when they died. She saw both the explosion claiming the first clone, and the attacks of the two women as they had destroyed the second one. "Aimi, Enpa, we aren't alone" Aimi Kataihyouhi: Aimi heard, and felt the explosions of the tags as the first clone ran into the trap. People were, or at least had been behind her. But Ankoku confirmed that the people were still there, a pair of enemies, sitting in that side tunnel awaiting in ambush. However there were only two of them. But even with two, they were behind traps it seems, and a direct confrontation might not be the best plan. They had 3 options at this point, retreat, leaving the two enemies behind them to potentially follow them. Attack, risking the traps to attempt to take down the nearby opponents. Lastly they could try to talk to them. Talk them out of attacking, letting both teams go their separate ways. With a quick consultation with her team mates, they thought to try for the last option. With luck, they could get everyone out of these stupid tunnels without dying. Moving towards the tunnel head, Aimi called out to the other genin down the tunnel. "Considering you guys are outnumbered and behind numerous traps, any chance we can resolve this without fighting? I think we can agree with would be a waste of both our time and efforts. You'd have to deal with our superior numbers if you tried to attack, and We'd have to deal with all of your traps if we went on the offensive. So its a stalemate. A peaceful solution seems like the best option."' '''Enpa Tsuyujimo:' Enpa moved towards the head of the side tunnel Movement Round 3: Team Ketseuki Iris Senju: Iris looked at Kinomi, as the words of the other genin slipped from her mouth. She processed a conclusion, as team captain she had to be sure to make the right decision. He Blade of Obsidian, sat firmly in her hand, and her body began to cover itself in a two-layered sheet of crystal. "Kinomi, don't let your guard down for a single second. You got me?" Iris whispered to her teammate. Advice of a life time. However, these words hadn't drawn her conclusion just yet, she would first speak with the opposing team. She looked down the tunnel, her voice cleared itself, as it began to speak out loud. "How exactly would that benefit us?" She asked, bringing herself into her subconscious. "Suigetsu-sama, never told us about teaming up with other genin. We should act fast." Kinomi Harema: "Well okay," Kinomi whispered back. She watched on as Iris spoke, and awaited the next team's answer. Heh, this could be fun though. No fighting means we're safe, at least for now. Round 3: Team Taki Ankoku Hikari: Aimi Kataihyouhi: "Its simple. You two are outnumbered. This means that the only way you know you can stay safe, is to stay right where you are at. You can't wander these tunnels while another full team is here as well. Getting caught in the open could potentially kill you guys. That being said, I don't think any of us want to stay in these sewers any longer than we have to. Its a mutual trade. We both will not have to worry about the other team if we try to move, and if another team attempts to take us on, well there would be five of us vs three of them. We could even help look for your third member if you don't know where the person is at." She responded to the other team. "As for how to make sure neither team betrays the other, we will take point, you guys can stay behind us on one condition. You let me use a technique of mine on you as insurance. You attempt to attack us, it will neutralize the threat. We try to attack you, well you'll see us moving, and will be able to attack before we manage to about face. If one team tries to pick a fight, it is essentially mutual destruction. Said alliance will last until we leave the sewers, or the exams ends, whichever comes first. We get out, we part ways, and the next time we see the other team, we will be back to being enemies again. Is that reasonable?" Enpa Tsuyujimo: 'Compromise' Kinomi nodded at the speaker, and asked Iris for her consent. "I think this is reasonable," she whispered. "Do you?" She looked at the other team, symbolizing she hadn't forgotten they were there. She was just waiting for her teammate to respond to her, so they could precede. Iris began to think a bit deeper, "What would papa do? Wait, maybe I shouldn't think what he'd do. He's retarted. It's settled." Iris thought about what she was about to say, in order to let it marinate, and all come to a effective conclusion. "We will go by what you said. However, if there is any bit of betrayal. Kinomi and I, will not hesitate to move." Iris answered, officially making her mind up. "Don't worry. We have no intentions of killing ya'll right now anyways. You have my word, and the word of my team mates, that we will not attack you until after our agreement expires." Aimi replied. Her team mates had been quiet, probably letting her negotiate with the other team to avoid confusion. She watched as the two members of the other team filed out of their side tunnel and out into the main one. "I'm Aimi, and this is Ankoku and Enpa. " She said to the two girls while pointing out her team members. "One of you is Kinomi and the other is..." she said before getting back to business. "Well we can do names in a second. You guys agreed on letting me use my technique. Well my abilities are based on my clan's hiden, Orihada. It is based around the manipulation of my skin. Basically what I will do is create a pair of appendages and wrap them around your bodies several times before the tip rests in your belly button. Essentially here is what happens. You betray us, you end up getting a series of free hits due to our turned backs. Then this technique goes and punctures into your stomach before making mince meat out of your other organs. Similar thing happens the other way around. Essentially, if one of us betrays the others, we both get badly injured or die." Aimi explained as she slowly created a pair of tendrils out of her arm. "These appendages also have defensive uses. For example, i can quickly expand the things to create a wrap around you guys to protect you from an attack. Meaning that you shouldn't just view these things as a threat. Even my team mates have these on them." she said as she pulled Enpa's shirt up enough to show off the tentacles encircling her chest, an action she knew she'd receive a hefty slap from. "But yeah, my power is kinda weird. I know it better than anyone. But try to bear with me. It may be a bit creepy, but it is for the best for all of us that i do this. So please hold still." With that, the two tentacles shot out towards the other two genin in a way that the initial thrust would miss, as to not raise alarm. Touching the other two girls on the hips, it slid first downwards, creating a wrap around the very top of their hips, a solid base from which to work from, before snaking upwards to create a similar harness to her own team mates underneath the clothing of the other girls. However instead of tying off like the other harnesses, it wrapped itself several times around each girl's stomach before the tip poked into their belly buttons and stayed there, the process complete. "So how does that feel? too tight? or maybe even too loose?" Kinomi indicated they were just fine, and noted that for all it was worth, these exams weren't bad. She was quite amazed at the opponent's own skill- she knew she'd fin unique ninja here. The world was known for its variety of shinobi, at least. And Kinomi saw that they were all great in their own rights. In other words, they were just what Iwa needed, to be free from the man calling the shots. If they'd be willing to help anyway. She decided, she would ask of them a personal favor. To inform the Waterfall of the Rock's dire problems, and if they'd be inclined to help. But she would ask that later, it was probably at least best they should get moving. But before that, she realized she had forgotten something. Under the pretense they were going to do battle, she had set up traps, some of which she had left behind. She should go get them, she wanted to keep as many supplies as possible. It would help in the long run, she knew. "Would you mind if we gathered up our remaining weapons and traps? Don't want to be wasteful." Iris, initially moved around several times, the skin itself gave her the creeps. Especially to one who cared solely about fashion. "I'm sorry, but can we not bind me to this. My clothes are already getting wrinkled I can't deal." She states hoping to be freed, she clinched to her sword. "You guys can take my obsidian blade in exchange for me being bonded. Just , eww, no." She continues, throwing the sword towards the other groups way. "I also agree with Kinomi allow us to get our material." "I don't see a problem with the getting your stuff back, but the tentacles are needed. How about this, I turn my skin into an exact copy of what you are currently wearing. You will retain your sense of style, but we will still get our sense of security. Even you benefit cause these clothes will automatically get repaired as they take damage, as well as can be made to insulate themselves, therefore allowing you to be warm if the temperature drops. Whatcha say?" Aimi said as she caught the sword and tossed it back. As promised, Aimi received a hefty slap from Enpa for pulling up her shirt to show the appendages. However, Enpa snickered at Iris's horrified face when the appendages wrapped around her person. "To think a sword user would be so worried about fashion..." she thought before returning to the somewhat awkward feel of the appendages wrapped around her own belly. It was going to be a long night, especially with that other team being a more glowering type of people. "Ah well, I guess I'll just have to make do," she said, letting her freezing ability chill the appendages slightly. She smiled sweetly at Aimi just to get her off balance. Ankoku on the other hand, was all for it. As the only team with all girls, it was nice to see another team that was girl dominant. Like it or not, she was a bit of a feminist, and in her eyes the more girls there were the merrier. She did find it funny that Iris was so worried about fashion, but then she didn't have the luxury of turning into powder in order to slip out of the appendages that both restrained her and protected her. She was wondering where the third teammate had gone though, if he had disappeared in the sewers or just went his own way, not caring about the rest of his team. However, she didn't have time to worry about a bygone, for there was camp to set up and food to be found. Ankoku gave Kinomi and Iris a each a warm hug, "Welcome to the team, even though this might only be a temporary thing," she said with a smile that helped light up the room. Aimi felt Enpa chill her appendage with her ice powers. In response she gave her friend a bit of a squeeze in response. Least even in a place like this they could still pull their little squabble routine. Inside the Belly of the Beast "Shit", he muttered, spewing from the back of the beast. Other substances were released from a small crack, but Arahitogami was among it, covered in bugs. While running through its digestive track, Arahitogami coated himself constantly with bees, that dissolved rather than himself. He survived, completely in tact. Never knew how he would do it again, but he was floating through the water. Swimming, swimming as fast as he could, Arahitogami swam to the surface, climbing onto the ground. He ran, really fast, far away from the water, only to find himself coated in more falling from the roof of the city. He had to find his teammates. Scattering more beetle-bees across the city, he scouted for his teammates, hoping to find them. As his beetles comb the city, a group of them flying past a building become confused as a strange vibration passes through their bodies. Their eyes, antenna and small bodies almost seem to hum as the regular intervals of a bell wash over them. Some stumble, and spiral into a descent, twitching on their backs. Others become enraged and begin attacking one-another. A few manage to escape the mysterious sound, and return to report this strange occurrence to Arahitogami. Encounter 5: The Descent-> 'Setting Camp' After finally resolving their argument, the two teams make their way out of the tunnels and quickly find a hatch to the surface. Coming out above, the discover they are near to the central tower. Just a hundred feet away or so, the flooded section of the city begins... and several hundred feet distant, surrounded by water, lies the central tower. Several entrances are clearly illuminated by flashing lights above the doorways, indicating that they are the exits for the genin teams. Each entrance also has a proctor standing guard. The one nearest to your team depresses a headset on the side of his face, says something, and waves to your teams. The landscape around your teams is made up of several multi-story buildings constructed from granite. Most are between two and three stories in height, although a few terminate on the fifth floor. The walls of most appear to be covered in some combination of edible mushroom and lichen, as though this section has experienced severe flooding in the past. It is quiet, and appears relatively safe. "Technically we are out of the sewers and should part now. But you guys are welcome to stay with us if you want. Its nice having a little backup in these exams. We can even rack up together for the night if you want. Plenty of nice buildings to set camp while we recuperate for a while. So what do you guys say?" Aimi says after turning around to face her team mates, both new and old. "No problem with me, I suppose," Kinomi said, looking around. "We have some leftover food as well, though we might need to find more though. Initially planned for the two of us," referring to Iris and herself. "But I assume we could alll hunt for more. After setting up camp as well." And maybe afterwards, they'll help me with my own wish. Iris glared at the entire group, or what they now referred to each other as; "The Team". "Kinomi, we should really focus on finding Arahi a bit more. While the new alliance is good and all, we must never leave a comrade behind." She states standing up to her feet. She looked at Aimi, "Okay, so I've made my own choice. You guys can continue to go how you please, but in the morning I'm heading out to search for our third team member." "Fair enough" Aimi responded, "Its been a long day though, we should probably find someplace to camp for whatever passes for night around here. We can separate in the morning if you want." With that, the combined teams of Ketseuki and Taki, known as Team Earth for the moment, entered one of the five floor buildings for the night. Using a combination of Aimi's hiden and Iris's crystal release, they sealed all the windows and doors into the building. With Iris's crystal release being used to fortify all the windows, and Aimi's skin being used to fortify the doors. The door seals were then camouflaged to look like the surrounding walls with the use of the Hiding In skin ability of Orihada, hopefully allowing the other teams to overlook the doors. A perceptive team might be able to pick out the doors regardless, but such a team might also be foolish to walk into the building in the process. Each off the hallways on the top and bottom floors were covered in a webbing made of skin, forming a pseudo sensory network on those floors, as both the doors and the webs were still connected to Aimi through her techniques. This meant she felt any contact that occurred on the skin webbing and doors, meaning she could monitor any team's progress through the building via the skin webbing. The two teams themselves stayed on the third floor, using "fires" made of Aimi's skin to provide light, allowing them a normal evening. Initially they stayed in an interior hallway, before retiring to adjacent rooms in the evening, as no team was that trusting. They slept in sleeping bags that were yet again made of Aimi's skin, though Ketseuki didn't know this. The two ketseuki team members slept in individual bags while taki slept in a group bag. This group one was needed so she could have space to connect the sheer number of appendages connecting her network around the building. The building fortified properly, they slept for a while. Encounter 6: Heaven and Earth -> Category:Great's Play of Words